Let It Go
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Sakura's sweet sixteen came out bitter with nothing but resentment for her break-up with Uchiha Sasuke; 6 years later, and now a worldwide pop-sensation, what will she do when she has to face her very real feelings, as well as the ENGAGED man himself?
1. A New Star Is Born

**a/n: Heya minna! New story, once again! Ha-HA! This happens to be another AU fic, though this time it'll be completely different, seeing as it hasn't got a high school themed plotline; well, I hope you'll enjoy this! ^^ Arigato gozaimashite! :D**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

_Summary: They broke up; the world came crashing down upon her shoulders. But even amidst her heartbreak, Haruno Sakura manages to bury that pain and focuses solely on her musical career. What happens after six years of separation, when the two are reunited under the direst of consequences, where the man that she had loved with her whole heart is engaged to be married?_

* * *

Normal speech  
_Lyrics to a song  
_'inner thoughts'

_

* * *

_

**Sasukeluva 4eva presents;**

_**~~Let It Go~  
**__  
Sasuke x Sakura Lemon AU Fanfic_

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"We now present to you—"

_Do you remember when they used to say that for the both of us?  
_

"Japan's hottest pop sensation to date—"

_When we used to get up on stage together? You were always the centre of attention—I was merely in the backdrop, never noticed or paid any heed. Well you know what? Not anymore._

"Haruno Sakura!"

* * *

Chapter 1

A New Star Is Born

* * *

The distinct rhythm of pop music blasted through the amphitheatre, before the rosette finally kicked into the lyrics, along with her crew of dancers and backup singers.

* * *

_Step, clap_

Step, step, clap

Sssstep, clap

Step, step, clap

Sssstep, clap

Step, step, clap

Sssstep, clap

Step, step, clap

* * *

Sakura clutched the microphone between both of her hands, lips pursed as her solo thrummed to an abrupt start.

_

* * *

_

_I was on the outside (lookin' in)___

Wondering where do I (go from here)  
  
'After I lost you... what was I supposed to do...?'  
_  
I wanna show the world my (time is now)_

I won't hold back  
  
'I won't live in _your_ shadow anymore!' __

I'm comin' out

Because tonight I'm so inspired

I feel the beat it takes me higher

To break free is my desire

'I just wanna stop loving you!'____

This is the new me  
  
'I've changed so much since then!'____

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go  
  
'That love for you that I've held for so long.'  
___  
I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go  
_  
'I will let you go, eventually...'  
___  
Let, let it go_

Let, let it go

Gonna lose your mind  
  
'Just like I did when you left me...'  
___  
Just let it go, let it go_

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go

I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go

Let, let it go

Let, let it go

Let, let it go

I took a bite of freedom (it tastes so sweet)

Now that I know (my body's being released)  
  
'I know now that you never really cared for me the way I did you...'

___I can't go back to who I was before  
_  
'I can't keep mourning over a loss that obviously means nothing to you...'  
___  
I'm walking through this open door  
_  
'Just like you did to me...'____

Because tonight I'm so inspired

I feel the beat it takes me higher (higher)

To break free is my desire

This is the new me

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go

I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go

Let, let it go

Let, let it go

Gonna lose your mind

Just let it go, let it go

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go

I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go

Let, let it go

Let, let it go

Let, let it go

I know that

I can't let

All the fear inside take over me  
  
'Because if I do that, then it really means that nothing has changed since then...'  
___  
Gotta take control of what's in front of me_

1, 2— Can't nobody hold me  
  
'I'll never let another use me like you did!'  
___  
3, 4— Drop it to the floor  
_  
'Letting go of my love the same way you did to yours...'

___5, 6— Make your body twist_

Let it go like this

Let it go like this

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go

I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go

Let, let it go

Let, let it go

You can lose your mind  
  
'You've fucked mine up enough!'  
___  
Just let it go, let it go_

I just wanna let it go, let it go, let it go

I'm about to let it go, let it go, let it go

Let, let it go

Let, let it go

Let, let it go  
  
'I'm gonna completely rid myself of you!'  
___  
Sssstep, clap_

Step, step, clap

Sssstep, clap

Step, step, clap

Sssstep, clap

Step, step, clap

Sssstep, clap

Step, step, clap  


* * *

Cheers, catcalls and a boisterous round of applause filled the densely humid air, girls and young men alike all screaming out to the pink haired pop-star, whom let a careful smile crawl across her dainty, angelic features; her encore was soon to start, and she didn't want to waste too much time basking in her own glory—many special guests were expecting the same treatment that they had given her when she had taken her place on stage, so she knew where the boundaries needed to be placed.

Exercising some brief control, Sakura bowed to the raving audience, whom were in an uproar over her sudden presence in Japan; they shouldn't have been _too_ surprised, seeing as this was her national country, the place of her birth—her beloved homeland, in which she hadn't seen in a good six years.

Time had passed so quickly for the twenty-two year old idol.

Flipping her bubblegum locks over her shoulder, Sakura then proceeded toward the right side of the stage, waving to her fans with that same crisp smile on her features as she took off, preparing for her next show, which was to be within the next twenty or so minutes; well, it was _supposed_ to have been, had she not been called by her manager, saying that she had a talk-show interview later that evening, so she would have to cancel her next performance and reschedule for another time.

Sighing tiredly, the pinkette approached some of the backstage crew and informed them that she had no more free time to do an encore, seeing as she needed to attend a different social venue altogether; they nodded empathetically, before sending her on her way, allowing her to sneak out through the very back of the amphitheatre so as to avoid the flocking paparazzi that were sure to have been awaiting her exit momentarily—boy did they have another thing coming.

Sakura lithely slipped through the tight security rings without being detected, and slipped off into the darkness of the night, flipping open her cell phone and instantly hitting the 'dial' button in order to inform her limo driver that she needed to be picked up as soon as he could manage it.

With an exasperated exhale, the rosette slowly crept through the blanket of darkness, making sure to avoid all of the crowds as she made her way to the designated meeting place, in the middle of Tokyo's largest Plaza.

What a smart call that had been.

Rolling her sore emerald orbs, Sakura found herself pondering on the lyrics of her latest 'smash-hit', as dubbed by the people of Ramen-Obsessed Purple-Fox FM; they had _really_ struck a chord with her emotionally as she had sung them out loud, and was surprised at just how well the audience had responded to it—it was a good thing that they couldn't relate to her situation out loud.

It had been a long time since Sakura had ever even let _him_ cross her mind, and it was all in due time, because not long after that, the inspiration for the song came to her; the last time she had ever had a lyric come so easily to her was when she was—

The painful ache that tore through the rosette's system was enough to have caught her completely off guard, said woman _actually_ managing to cringe and stumble violently forward until she collided straight into a brick wall, sliding hazardously to the ground as she found herself gazing at the stars, tears burning behind her lids as the pain finally registered to her; the blanketed sky resembled lapis-lazuli so much that Sakura almost for the faintest of seconds believed that she was bathing in it, only to suddenly recall with another twinge of heartburn that the colour of the night sky was also _his_ favourite to associate with—why was it that after _six_ fucking years, after successfully obliterating him from her thoughts, after everything that she had been through to get to where she was today, that there was _always_ a fucking reminder of him, whether it be subtle or otherwise?

The pinkette felt a sob clench in her throat as she remembered in sheer clarity the smooth undertones of his voice, the way it had sounded when he sung, when he said her name, when they made love—she remembered, reminisced, hated and shed tears, and all of it was courtesy of _that_ bastard.

Even after all of this time, even after all that he had done, after all the time that had passed, she still found herself feeling things that she shouldn't have. You know the saying 'There's only _one_ true love out there in the world for each person?' Yeah? Well that was how it was for Sakura.

Even with all of the barriers that stood between them—time and distance—, Sakura was still as in love with Uchiha Sasuke as she had been the day she first met him; one thing was for certain—it would always be that way, even if the sands of time dictated otherwise.

* * *

**a/n: Yeah, I know, short chapter, but I'm short on time as it is! Hope you liked this! Please review guys! It really would inspire me to keep going with this one, even if it is really shitty right now! :D**

**And speaking of reviews, I only need ONE more for 'High School Scandal' before I update! Seriously minna, the next chapter is already ready to go! ^.-**

**Ja! x)**

**Until next time? o.O**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


	2. Talk Show Persuasion

**a/n: Well, it appears that **_**most**_** of the reviewers I got for this story so far liked what I had done, and so for that, I'll continue with it, except this time Sakura will have a lot more backbone, as I had planned originally; and in saying this, I answer a non-reply-able review from **_**Bbb123**_**, whom I am sure won't be reading this fic anymore, due to their last comment. **

**I shall be frank with you; I understand the implications of her actions when she cried first thing, but you have to understand that a) this is my story, b) I have already planned that she will not be falling apart when she sees Sasuke next, like you have mentioned, and c) I refuse outright to follow that same cliché plotline where she's living it up before seeing her old lover again, and then crumbles like a broken cookie when she finds out he's engaged.  
**

**Au contraire, mes amigo, it will be the exact OPPOSITE of what you had intended for her. I am glad that **_**at least**_** you liked the summary, and if you are still continuing to read this, I hope you will at least **_**acknowledge**_** that this fic is and will be **_**far**_** different to what you have already made clear to me through your last review; and as for it being, in your words, 'crap'? Well... that's your opinion. **

**Now that I have finished ranting, I give you the next instalment of _'Let It Go'_! Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer/s: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That, and I also do not own the lyrics to the song that I have used for this chapter; **_**'Decode'**_** by **Paramore** (I fucking hate Twilight, so don't even **_**start**_** me on that!). Awesome song. That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Talk-Show Persuasion

* * *

"And now onto the main attraction of this evening's show! Please give a warm welcome to the one and only Haruno Sakura-san!"

The loud applause reverberated boisterously off of the thin plaster walls, only growing in volume and raucousness when the feature presentation of the entire episode strutted onto the stage meekly, her usual shy composure (when not on stage performing) regaining its rightful place in front of the dauntingly large crowd of strangers as she made her way toward the large, beige couch that was simply calling out to her, _begging_ her to sink into its plush softness; and that's exactly what she did.

Making herself presentable—and more or less comfortable—the rosette gracefully leaned over ever so slightly, extending a warm, friendly hand to the female talk-show hostess, who hungrily took it within the confines of her own; the brunette haired woman appeared to be in her late thirties to early forties, but did a great show of hiding that fact from a distance, wearing tasteful imported labels including a perfume that was distinctly Gucci, as far as Sakura could recall (her favourite of that particular scent being 'Gucci Rush').

Smiling awkwardly at the obviously smitten fan-_woman_, the pinkette intended to take her hand back and rest it in the crown of her lap, only to earn a slightly disappointed look from the senior lady; as much as it pained her to do so, Sakura slid so that she was a little too close for comfort, her hand remaining clasped in the hostess's as the darker haired woman started the interview.

"So, Haruno-san, how does it feel to be here, in the spotlight, on national television, for the first time since your musical career took off and debuted?"

The woman, whose name was apparently 'Riiko'—indicated by her nametag—asked curiously, leaning in as if she wasn't already close enough to the pink haired pop sensation; if she indeed decided to move in any more than she already had, it would look as if she were intending on kissing her.

Which was a very discouraging thought indeed.

Sakura carefully and subtly moved away, tilting her head toward the audience in the attempt to make it look as if she were admiring the sheer amount that had turned up just for her brief—'brief' being an hour—segment on the talk-show, before returning her gaze to the seemingly disgruntled hostess.

"It's kind of... _surreal_ I suppose, in a sense. I mean, I _never_ would have thought that all of this fame and fortune would lead me to where I am today—coming from a slightly poorer background sort of clinched this dream for me before I had even realised it, so now that I'm here, a group of fans sitting in the stands, quietly cheering me on for simply _being_ here... it all feels like I have yet to wake from a dream come true, as cliché as it sounds."

Sakura gushed timidly, slightly apprehensive as she smiled into the cameras that were, as she was speaking, filming her every action, her every shift in movement, her flawed yet miniscule gesticulations that inclined to even more subtle problems; people worldwide were watching her, their pop-princess idol, and she had to live up to the name—but her being shy was just a natural part of her charm, unfailingly so.

Riiko nodded emphatically, her clear lavender orbs glistening in the fluorescent lighting as she smiled somewhat eagerly, a little too eagerly for Sakura's liking, before she continued on with her questioning.

"Now, I know that this is your first time on a talk-show, so I wanted to run by you a few smaller details before we begin."

When the pinkette simply nodded in response, Riiko continued her merciless grilling.

"Some of these questions may become a little personal, so if you feel the need to pass them over, just let me know, ne? Alright, let's begin. When was it that you first realised that you had such an angelically beautiful voice?"

Yes, indeed this woman was hitting on her, trying a little _too_ hard to flatter her with cheap imitations of complimentary innuendos; it seemed that Sakura had walked into the den of an obsessed lesbian fan (in her own time).

_Terrific_.

"Er, well, I never really thought that my voice was all that special, next to some of the stars out there now... but in answer to the first part? Uh, I think that I adopted a liking for it when my tou-san took to the stage and launched his own solo career, after leaving his former band, _'Nukenin'_, featuring several close family friends."

Sakura answered honestly, remembering all of the times when she had helped her father compose and write his lyrics, singing together like nothing else in the world mattered to them—just their close-knit relationship, and the songs.

"Souka... Everyone here knows of Haruno-chan's," Notice the distinct change in applicable suffix? Yeah? Sakura did not like it one bit, "Tou-san, the legendary Haruno Takumi, ne?"

In answer to her question, the audience cheered, squealed and yelled, filling Sakura's ears with that same melodic reverie that drew her back to the days when her father used to perform solely for her; now he was away on tour, basking in all of his glory with her ka-san at his side.

They were never home.

Not anymore.

The twenty-one year old missed them profusely, but knew that her career was on the line if she put any personal feelings into the motion.

As soon as the crowds' excited cries died down, Riiko proceeded on with more of her pre-organised questions, a stack of palm cards filling her hands.

Oh dear lord, it looked like she would be stuck here for a lot longer than planned.

Fuck her life all to hell!

After thirty-five minutes of excruciating questions—all revolving around her life growing up around a chart-topping sensation—Riiko finally nailed the one thing that Sakura had been dreading to be brought up in conversation.

"So, Haruno-chan, have you ever been in a relationship with a man before? Putting all of the 'you're currently single' bull to the side, mochiron."

Breathing in a deep, steadying breath, Sakura opened her mouth to speak, only to have no sound emitted; was it really so hard to talk about _him_ on public television, without even the mention of who he was, or what background he reined from?

She was about to find out.

"H-Hai. I have been, but it was short-lived and obviously a burden to my 'partner' at the time."

"Aww, you poor thing!"

Riiko exclaimed in a dramatic tone of voice, her eyes taking on a glint that Sakura didn't like at all; but she sucked up her concern, and plastered on a convincing smile, the only thing giving away her true inner torment being the glassy look in her now empty, soulless emerald eyes.

"Well, now that that has been cleared up, we have almost run out of time, but before we do, I think on behalf of this _fantastic_ audience, I shall ask of you one favour."

The brunette drawled casually, her voice sugary and obviously fake as she gazed at the pinkette through narrowed slits; it seemed that by her mentioning that she had indeed had a boyfriend before then had pissed her off more than it really should have—even a lesbian couldn't have been as shameless as she when it came to the prospect of former competition, could they?

That, and the fact that she obviously didn't swing _that_ way irked the brown haired reporter.

"And that would be...?"

Sakura questioned hesitantly, her eyes shifting so that she could fully meet the gaze of the talk-show hostess; a smile broke out on Riiko's face, a sign that she was indeed pleased with what she was about to say.

"On behalf of all of us here at _'Aua-Aua Rii-Con'_, would you please be so kind as to perform for us one song?"

Sakura felt her stomach to a dangerous flip as she reluctantly gazed at the expectant spectators, each of them doing something entirely different from the last; but what really broke her, so to speak, was the little girl with a fan-shirt on, cuddling her doll whilst sucking on her thumb, a hopeful look cast across her otherwise withdrawn features—the rosette couldn't _possibly_ say no to _that_, now, could she?

Smiling gently at the tiny figure, Sakura raised herself from her position on the couch, stretching out slightly to let her tight, torn and frayed jeans settle themselves comfortably around her groin and legs, before she slowly sauntered over to where the already set-up stage had been situated; it appeared that Riiko had set this whole thing up, even the small girl that was now being carried out of the room in the arms of the man whom appeared to be her father, the child fast asleep in the warming embrace—why did she always fall for the guilt-trips and cute children?

Setting herself up in front of the mike-stand, the pinkette fumbled with the clasp that allowed her to alter the height of it, lowering it ever so slightly so it could meet her chin/mouth area, before turning to the awaiting musicians, who seemed to already have all of the sheet-music for one of her newest songs, one that hadn't even debuted yet; Sakura had a funny feeling that her manager gad something to do with that...

"This is a new song that has a lot of personal meaning for me, as it... allows me to convey certain heartaches that I've felt over the years... So enjoy, I suppose..."

Sakura stated flatly, her eyes withdrawn.

As the familiar background music flared to life in a blaringly loud fashion, Sakura slowly swayed from one foot to the other, her emerald orbs downcast as the first of the lyrics kicked in.

* * *

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight  
All the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You won't take away my pride  
No not this time...  
Not this time..._

* * *

When the chorus kicked in, Sakura spun from her backwards position (she had turned her back to the audience temporarily, tapping her foot to the beat of the music as she waited for her signal to turn again), jumping into the air and landing violently on the tiled vinyl as she bent over, clutching the mic in her right hand as she threw out her left to the side, her emerald pearls glistening with all the raw emotion that she felt whenever she sung that particular song, the depth of the lyrics almost making her want to smash something as she remembered the cause of it all.

_Him_.

_Uchiha Sasuke_.

* * *

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know  
_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)  
_

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know  
_

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
_

_How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well  
_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

* * *

Sakura met the end of the song, her head now lolled backwards so that she was staring intently at the ceiling above, her back bent slightly as she slowly came down from her adrenaline rush, bringing with her her arm and the mic, to which she replaced on the stand just as the audience went wild; smiling tiredly in their direction, Sakura bowed courteously, accepting the flowers that a random fan had thrown out to her; chrysanthemums. Beautiful.

Saying her word of thanks, Riiko quickly said goodnight to all of the viewers out there, before waving enthusiastically, along with the crowd of fans, the credits rolling as the brunette approached Sakura, all interaction between them muted as Sakura's recorded song played in the background of the still rolling ending.

What a long night this had been.

* * *

"Oh Kami-sama! It's _Haruno Sakura_! She's on _'Aua-Aua Rii-Con'_? Since when?"

A young woman, around the pinkette's age, perhaps a little older, squealed ecstatically, flipping off the black silk bed-sheets that were now reeking with the scent of sweat, cum, and sex from her body as she all but dived into the centre of the floor, unabashedly nude, as she watched her idol conversing laxly with the hostess of the talk-show that she loved so much; a darker figure lay sprawled on the bed, his head resting against the wooden bed-frame of his massive king-sized bed as he gazed stolidly at the TV screen—it seemed that his already impossibly dark eyes went an even darker shade at the sight of the all too familiar woman in the spotlight. But that was the difference between them now.

She was no longer the shy, conservative young teenager that he had adored so dearly all those years ago.

No...

She had matured, _grown up_ over the years, and because of this, the man found himself drawn to the normally 'painfully annoying' television soap.

For a good half hour he watched her intently, drinking in her very feminine, soft features, those same plush pink lips, those empathetically stunning emerald orbs, her smooth, creamy skin (he could practically _feel_ it under his hands, _taste_ it with his tongue), that silky, bubblegum pink hair... it was all as he remembered, yet all so different at the same time.

_"—first realised that you had such an angelically beautiful voice?" _

The dark haired man chuckled softly at the remark, knowing full well that the show's host was desperately trying to scrounge off of any little scrap of Sakura that she had to offer; it was also quite obvious that the little minx—_hedidnotjustthinkthat!_—wasn't going to fall for that crap either, but she seemed to contemplate her answer carefully, unbeknownst 'Riiko' that she was actually inconspicuously scooting away from her, bringing a delicious smirk the devilishly handsome man's face.

_"Er, well, I never really thought that my voice was all that special, next to some of the stars out there now... but in answer to the first part? Uh, I think that I adopted a liking for it when my tou-san took to the stage and launched his own solo career, after leaving his former band, __**'Nukenin'**__, featuring several close family friends." _

Now_ that_ was a crock of bull. _Of course_ she could fucking sing! Why the fuck would she go into denial about _that_? She _was_ the resident 'Princess of Pop' after all!

The figure on the bed clenched his fists in slight anger as he allowed himself to zone out for a few minutes, trying to capture the old image of Sakura in his head so that he could preserve it and compare it to that of the newer version of her; no matter how he sliced it, they were two _very_ different entities.

Aside from the subtle hints of the old pinkette that shone through the layers; the fidgeting, the shifting, the meek nods and smiles, the shier side of her answering all the questions... all of that brought a heavy feeling of guilt to his stomach, twisting in his gut as he came back in just in time to visibly freeze in the spot.

_"So, Haruno-chan, have you ever been in a relationship with a man before? Putting all of the 'you're currently single' bull to the side, mochiron."_

Two distinct things caught the raven haired man's attention; firstly... that bitch had _dared_ to bring up their past discrepancies, on _live_ television (not that she knew that he was watching, and normally he wouldn't have been, period)?

And secondly... she was fucking _single_?

A throbbing swell of appreciation rose shamelessly between his legs as he desperately tried to block out her former influence on him; it didn't help that he was picturing both of the Sakuras' naked and on top of him, for anything.

But what stopped him from tearing his hair out was the expression that fleetingly crossed her stunning features; it was only brief, but he had managed to catch light of it anyways, and it brought a slightly foreign yet at the same time familiar ache to his chest—it was torn, sorrowful, but most of all simply _heartbroken_.

But it seemed that she had mustered enough courage to finally produce a weak answer in reply to that regard.

_"H-Hai. I have been, but it was short-lived and obviously a burden to my 'partner' at the time."_

Everything froze.

She thought that he hadn't cared?

As much as he had tried to convince himself otherwise, the feeling that constantly swarmed him was regret, rueful, agonising, painful regret that tore him apart for so long, and still lingered with him to that very day—yet she had the gumption to assume that he hadn't cared about _her_, her _feelings_? Fucking bitch (this is his anger talking people!)!

_"On behalf of all of us here at __**'Aua-Aua Rii-Con'**__, would you please be so kind as to perform for us one song?"_

That was something to distract him, at least.

He unknowingly leant forward, now half sitting and resting his weight on his propped up right arm, watching Sakura's expression intently for any signs of willingness; it seemed that there was none, not after what had just happened. It had become her undoing, the mention of _him_, that much was clearly obvious, to any spectator, but he shoved down any profane expletives and simply settled for a strained grunt.

Her disgruntled expression soon melted, however, as she spotted something in the audience that piqued her interest, a warm look settling in place of the reluctance, as she slowly stood, as if contented with her decision, before making her way to the stage.

From there, the raven haired man drowned in the warm, honey-like voice that lilted his senses and took him back to days when he had no worries and cares, just her, and himself, and the miniscule world that they had created for themselves, their _music_.

It was only when the song had ended did he realise that all of that concentrated emotion had one fixed cause.

_Him_.

_He_ had caused her to write something so tragically bittersweet, and brought upon all of the heartache that was conveyed with every lyric uttered.

And laying there, comfortably sprawled out in his bed like he had no care in the world... it was only then that he realised that he did indeed _still_ care about what he had done to her, the irreversible damage he had created and unsheathed upon her young, fragile mind, and that he _still_ regretted more than he could have ever first conceived.

And even as the light dimmed from the television, and the young woman crawled back into the bed beside him, did he _still_ see her haunted, broken face gaze into the cameras like the ghost of a former Sakura, set out to torture him and his heart all over again, as she had all those years ago, the day they had separated for good.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, end of the second chapter people! Lemme know what you thought of it, ne? Please review minna! :D And please make note that I only need TWO more reviews to update on _'High School Scandal'_! ^.-**

****

And while I'm at it, could you all please take a look at my newer fanfics, such as

_**'Twisted Eternity'**_** (a Naruto-vampire fanfic), and **_**'Your Guardian Angel'**_**? It would really mean a lot to me! **

**Also, to any avid Yu-Gi-Oh! fans like myself, I have a fic up that revolves around the time of the Pharaoh's younger days and leading up till his implied 'death', so please, check it out and REVIEW! **

**I only have _three_, and I REALLY love writing that story! XD**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
